Talking to the Demigods
by TheDemigodPrincess
Summary: "So you guys are writers on this 'fanficton' website" stated Percy. "And you are BIG fans of us demigods" interrupted Leo. "So you somehow summoned all of us here…" said Annabeth. "With some kind of magical spell you found in a book." continued Piper "To ask us all questions and talk to us." stated Jason. "While you guys record all this as a fanfic." concluded Hazel.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my first fanfic. its a collab with PrincessIncognito, my good friend. Hehe I got to write her lines. She's posting this story too so check her out. I hope you like it.**

 **Also I read many fanfics who had this so:**

 **I don't own any of the demigods but I do kinda own the dialogue.**

 **(Plz excuse the grammar mistakes)**

 **FLASH! BANG!**

The smoke began disperse after the explosion, allowing all the demigods that are sprawled on the floor to be seen.

Frank Zhang: "Ouch."

Percy Jackson: "Holy Hera!"

Hazel Levesque: "Oww."

Jason Grace: "Argh."

Annabeth Chase: "What the Hades!"

Leo Valdez: "Holy Hephaestus!"

Piper McLean: "Jeez."

Nico di Angelo: "Ugh."

All of a sudden 2 girls (teens to be exact, about the same age as the demigods who are on the floor) ran out, both of them worried.

One girl had long, straight, black hair, while the other one was a brunette with short hair. The black haired girl was wearing a tight purple shirt with a black skirt with purple and green ribbons. The brunette was wearing a purple and black shirt with skinny jeans.

One of the girls, the one with black hair shouted out, "Demi! I thought you said this was Safe?!"

The other girl, who was the brunette, probably Demi, replied, "That's what I thought too! I don't know what happened!"  
The girl with the black hair spoke again, "Well we better go help them!"

Both girls rushed over the the pile of demigods and begins to help them up.

When all the demigods were back on their feet, they all began to shout out questions.

"What was that explosion?!"

"How did we get here?"

"Who are you guys?"

'What am I doing here?"

"Um…." The two girls were standing at the side, "Hehe. It was us." They glanced and the glaring demigods and gulped, "We'll start to explain."

* * *

5 minutes later

"So you guys are writers on this 'fanficton' website" stated Percy.

"And you are BIG fans of us demigods" interrupted Leo.

"So you somehow summoned all of us here…" said Annabeth.

"With some kind of magical spell you found in a book." continued Piper  
"To ask us all questions and talk to us." stated Jason.  
"While you guys record all this as a fanfic." concluded Hazel.

"Wait a sec! Is this getting written out right now?" asked Frank.

"Uh yah." The two girls replied.

"Wait a sec", said Percy, "You girls didn't tell us your names yet."

"Um, we will as soon as you guys swear on the River Styx that you won't kill us or take revenge on us because you guys looked pretty upset at us when the explosion brought you here." said the two girls.  
"Ah well why not." Leo said, smiling.  
"We swear on the River Styx that we won't try to kill you or take revenge on you two for bringing us here" sweared all the demigods.

"Well not that we are all on good terms, my name is [beep]."

"And my name is [beep]."

"Now our usernames." said the first girl who spoke. "Mine is PrincessIncognito, (dramatic pause) but the boys can call me Princess (wink)."

All the demigods raised an eyebrow.  
Percy spoke first.

"You do realize that I have a super powerful girlfriend who isn't afraid to pummel you to death." he said as he put his arm around Annabeth.  
"And I already have a beautiful girlfriend who I hope I will never lose." Jason stated honestly as he stares into Piper's eyes.

"Hazel will always be my one and only." Frank said as he takes Hazel's hand.

"My amazing girlfriend Calypso and I are destined to be together." Says Leo. "Hey wait a second, can you get her here too?"

"Yeah sure Leo." said Demi. She chanted something and Calypso appeared onto Leo's lap.

"Hey! What about Nico!" said Percy and Jason in unison while pointing at Nico, "He doesn't have anyone!"

Nico sent out a death stare at his cousins but turned to face the writer. "Ok, _Princess._ " he smirked, "I'll give you a chance." Nico walks up his "princess" and puts an arm around her waist.  
Jason and Percy high-fives each other right before Demi starts talking.

"Well enough of Miss. Flirty here." interrupts Demi with a smile, "Since my username is TheDemigodPrincess, you guys can all call me Demi."

"Well we've run out of time here." stated Princess as she looks at the clock, "Demigods, we have prepared sleeping quarters for all of you. You guys can decide how you want to arrange yourselves."

* * *

 **In the sleeping quarters:**

Girls-

Annabeth: So how do you guys feel about Demi and Princess?

Hazel: They seem like really nice people to me.

Calypso: They were nice when they brought me here for Leo.  
Piper: Demi seems nice enough to me but what about Princess? I mean, she flirted with our boyfriends.  
Annabeth: Pipes, that was ok. Judging by her voice tone she was kidding. Although she was very surprised when Nico put his arm around her.  
 _(The girls all giggle)_  
Hazel: Well it's time for us to go to sleep. Goodnight guys.

Boys-  
Percy&Jason: Ahhhhhhh! _Nico got a girlfriend, Nico got a girlfriend.  
(Nico stands there blushing)_

Nico: I don't know what came over me.

Leo: Ahaha! Nico you walked over to her smirking and wrapped your arm around her!  
 _(Frank tries to hide his smile but fails)_

Frank: Come on guys we have to go to sleep now. Goodnight.

All of a sudden Percy screams out loud. " **GOODNIGHT TO THE GIRLS TOO!**

The girls respond back. " **GOODNIGHT!"**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys. I haven't decided my posting days yet sooo. yah. enjoy. we almost died trying to right this. it took so long.**

(Yawn) "Guys wake up. It's morning." says Percy, sleepily.

"We are all awake already. You're the last one to wake up." Leo told Percy.  
"What!" Percy quickly sat up and realized all his friends were all dressed and ready. "Aww man. Guys why didn't you wake me up?"

"We tried." replied Frank.  
Nico continued to explain, "Multiple times."

"We even screamed in your ear." said Jason.  
"Man, nothing worked. We were just about to call Annabeth to wake you up." said Leo as he gestured towards the open door.  
"And get breakfast. I heard that Demi and Princess have the same plates as Camp Half-Blood, the ones that summon any food that you want." added Jason.

"Well what are we waiting for?!" Percy said as he quickly jumped out of bed and changed, "Let's go eat some blue pancakes!"

As the boys followed Percy, Frank voiced the question that everyone was thinking. "What's with all the blue foods?"

* * *

The boys walked into the room to see the girls, Demi and Princess laughing and having fun.

"Hey guys!" said Demi.

"Why were you so late?" asked Annabeth.

"They were trying to wake me up." admitted Percy.  
"Ahaha. My cute little Seaweed Brain." said Annabeth pinching her boyfriend's cheeks.

"Awwww. It's Percabeth in action!" shrieked Princess, waving her hands in the air.  
"Well what happened between you and Nico was wayyy more impressive than this." deadpanned Annabeth, while she and Percy pushed Princess and Nico into each other.

Princess and Nico started blushing real hard.  
Demi giggled and tried to save her friend. "Anyways," she interrupted, smiling, "Right after you guys eat, we will have decide on a question you guys have to respond to. Now finish eating and talking to each other because we have to get ready."

Demi finished giving instructions in her amazing voice that has always managed to get everyone's attention. Everyone got to their seats quickly ate while Demi and Princess went to set up.

* * *

"Hey Demi, what question or request is up today?" asked Princess.

"It's a Surprise!" giggled Demi, "You'll find out when the rest of the demigods do. Also can you get the stage cleaned up? I'll go get the equipment."  
"Ok then." laughed Princess, "I'll be done is about 10 minutes."

"When you're done wait 5 minutes before you go get the demigods here and into their seats. Every couple has their own 2-seater couch. You have a seat too, next to Nico. I'll do the rest." Demi said, excited.

Princess ran to the top of the stage to clean up while Demi rushed out the door to get the equipment.

* * *

Eating Breakfast:

All the demigods were happily munching on their preferred food.  
"Do you guys trust Demi and Nito?" ask Percy.

Annabeth raised an eyebrow. "Nito?"

"Well I can't call her Princess, you've already taken that role in my life, Wise Girl." whispered Percy into Annabeth's hair as he wrapped his arms around her.  
Annabeth smiled and gave Percy a kiss on his forehead.

"Meh. They are okay." said Frank, taking Hazel's hand, "and I don't mind Nito. I've already got Hazel with me."  
"Aww, Frank. That's so sweet." replied Hazel, blushing.

Leo started talking. "No one can ever get me away from Calypso." he stated, staring into Calypso's eyes.

"And nothing can tear me apart from him." continued Calypso

"Duh. I mean, who doesn't want a flaming hot piece of me?" Leo cracked.

Everyone laughed while Calypso lightly slapped him and gave him a kiss on his nose.

"Piper was made for me, and I am never letting her go." Jason proudly stated.

Piper gave Jason a hug and replied, "I will never let you go either."

Nico cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. "You guys know you all just got played by my Princess?" He smirked as he pointed to the doorway.

The demigods turned to the doorway to see Nito leaning against the frame of the door smiling triumphantly.

She walked over to Nico and sat down in his lap. "He's right. I'm actually surprised that no one else noticed."

A few seconds passed before….  
"Ohhhhh! I got it! Nito that's Genius! A trick worthy of Aphrodite!" Piper exclaimed.

The rest of the group stared in confusion.

"Aw come on Annabeth! Think! What did she cause all of us to do?" said Piper as she tried to get her friend to understand.

"But all she did was flirt…" Her face was twisted in confusion. About 5 seconds passed before she screamed, "I GOT IT!"

Everyone else stared at the three girls probably saying "Whaat?" in their minds.

"Can someone please explain?" asked Percy, "I don't like to be left out in the dark."

Annabeth laughed. "Of course, Seaweed Brain."

Annabeth: When she first flirted with all the guys here, the ones who had girlfriends all rejected her. And when they did…

Piper: ...they explained how they had awesome girlfriends

Annabeth: And then the girls said how the boys were great.

Piper: Which didn't happen often with the other couples other than Percabeth.

Percy: It doesn't sound that cool…

Annabeth: But it was! I mean, even Frank and Hazel said sweet things about each other. In front of you guys!

"... You're right. It doesn't sound that great now that's it as said out loud." pouted Nito. "But yeah. You guys are perfect for each other!"

"Oh gods! I was supposed to get you guys to the stage! Come on! Follow me guys." shouted out Nito.

She helped up Nico and gestured for the demigods to follow her.

* * *

"Hello Ladies and Gentleman! Today our stage has been specially set up for our first Question!

 **WHICH DEMIGOD CAN SING THE BEST?!**

This question will be answered by all of us doing

(The curtain quickly flew open)

 **KARAOKE!**

And in addition to singing to us, the first you sing must be directed at **  
YOUR (BOY/GIRL)FRIEND**!"

Shouted out Demi.

"WOOO! YEAH!" cried the 7.

Nico gave Demi a look. "Never expected you to have such a evil side."  
Nito agreed. "I know right. I'm guessing Nico and I count as a couple since this was a surprise for me too?"

"Yup!" Demi answered excitedly. "Don't worry. You have a great voice."

"But mine might be better." Demi winked.

Nito's jaw dropped and she smiled. She liked this side of Demi.

"Ok Guys. To show you how this works, I'll be the first singer!

Also Hazel and Frank, you guys don't have to do it solo if you don't want to."

Demi said.

Hazel and Frank stopped hyperventilating.

"Oh thank goodness." cried Frank while he tried to calm Hazel down.

"Now let's BEGIN!"

Nito went to prepare the karaoke machine while Demi told the demigods what song she was singing.

"The song I'm singing is called " **Heart Attack" by Demi Lovato**. I hope you enjoy."

(Everyone starts to cheer)

 **Heart Attack - Demi Lovato**

 **Puttin' my defences up**

 **'Cause I don't wanna fall in love**

 **If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack**

 **Never put my love out on the line**

 **Never said yes to the right guy**

 **Never had trouble getting what I want**

 **But when it comes to you, I'm never good enough**

 **When I don't care, I can play 'em like a Ken doll**

 **Won't wash my hair, then make 'em bounce like a basketball**

 **But you make me wanna act like a girl**

 **Paint my nails and wear high heels, yes you**

 **Make me so nervous, that I just can't hold your hand**

 **You make me glow,**

 **But I cover up, won't let it show,**

 **So I'm puttin' my defenses up**

 **'Cause I don't wanna fall in love**

 **If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack**

 **I think I'd have a heart attack**

 **I think I'd have a heart attack**

 **Never break a sweat for the other guys**

 **When you come around, I get paralyzed**

 **And every time I try to be myself**

 **It comes out wrong like a cry for help**

 **It's just not fair**

 **Pain's more trouble than love is worth**

 **I gasp for air**

 **It feels so good, but you know it hurts**

 **But you make me wanna act like a girl**

 **Paint my nails and wear perfume, for you,**

 **Make me so nervous, that I just can't hold your hand**

 **You make me glow,**

 **But I cover up, won't let it show,**

 **So I'm puttin' my defenses up**

 **'Cause I don't wanna fall in love**

 **If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack**

 **I think I'd have a heart attack**

 **I think I'd have a heart attack**

 **The feelings got lost in my lungs**

 **They're burning, I'd rather be numb**

 **And there's no one else to blame**

 **So scared I take off and I run**

 **I'm flying too close to the sun**

 **And I burst into flames**

 **You make me glow,**

 **But I cover up, won't let it show,**

 **So I'm puttin' my defenses up**

 **'Cause I don't wanna fall in love**

 **If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack**

 **I think I'd have a heart attack (heart attack)**

 **I think I'd have a heart attack**

 **Oh I think I'd have a heart attack**

 **I think I'd have a heart attack**

Demi finished the song, breathless. She felt amazing, like she could do anything.

There was a moment of silence, everyone stun by how amazing her voice was.

Nito was the one who broke the silence. "WHHOOOHOOOO! OH MY GODS! Demi I didn't know you had it in YOU! That was amazing!"

The entire group of demigods all started to clap and shout while Demi stood there blushing.

"Who want to go next?" asked Demi.

"I will." volunteered Percy. "My song will be "Locked Away" from R City. And of course this song goes out to my Wise Girl, Annabeth.

Everyone started to cheer as Percy began to sing.

 **Locked Away (feat. Adam Levine) - R. City**

 **If I got locked away**

 **And we lost it all today**

 **Tell me honestly, would you still love me the same?**

 **If I showed you my flaws**

 **If I couldn't be strong**

 **Tell me honestly, would you still love me the same?**

 **Right about now...**

 **If a judge for life me, would you stay by my side?**

 **Or is you gonna say goodbye?**

 **Can you tell me right now?**

 **If I couldn't buy you the fancy things in life**

 **Shawty, would it be alright?**

 **Come on show me that you are down**

 **Now tell me would you really ride for me?**

 **Baby tell me would you die for me?**

 **Would you spend your whole life with me?**

 **Would you be there to always hold me down?**

 **Tell me would you really cry for me?**

 **Baby don't lie to me**

 **If I didn't have anything**

 **I wanna know would you stick around?**

 **If I got locked away**

 **And we lost it all today**

 **Tell me honestly, would you still love me the same?**

 **If I showed you my flaws**

 **If I couldn't be strong**

 **Tell me honestly, would you still love me the same?**

 **Let's get it diddly-dong-dong-dong-dang**

 **All I want is somebody real who don't need much**

 **A girl I know that I can trust**

 **To be here when money low**

 **If I did not have nothing else to give but love**

 **Would that even be enough?**

 **Girl meh need fi know**

 **Now tell me would you really ride for me?**

 **Baby tell me would you die for me?**

 **Would you spend your whole life with me?**

 **Would you be there to always hold me down?**

 **Tell me would you really cry for me?**

 **Baby don't lie to me**

 **If I didn't have anything**

 **I wanna know would you stick around?**

 **If I got locked away**

 **And we lost it all today**

 **Tell me honestly, would you still love me the same?**

 **If I showed you my flaws**

 **If I couldn't be strong**

 **Tell me honestly, would you still love me the same?**

 **Tell me, tell me, would you want me?**

 **Tell me, tell me, would you call me?**

 **If you knew I wasn't balling**

 **'Cause I need a girl who's always by my side**

 **Tell me, tell me, do you need me?**

 **Tell me, tell me, do you love me?**

 **Or is you just tryna play me?**

 **'Cause I need a girl to hold me down for life**

 **If I got locked away**

 **And we lost it all today**

 **Tell me honestly would you still love me the same?**

 **If I showed you my flaws**

 **If I couldn't be strong**

 **Tell me honestly would you still love me the same?**

 **If I got locked away**

 **And we lost it all today**

 **Tell me honestly would you still love me the same?**

 **If I showed you my flaws**

 **If I couldn't be strong**

 **Tell me honestly would you still love me the same?**

 **Would you still love me the same?**

 **Would you still love me the same?**

Percy finished with a bow and everyone cheered again. He walked down the stage stairs to Annabeth. He smirked at her and said, "How was that, Wise Girl?"

"It was great Seaweed Brain. Now come here." she replied, patting the seat next to her.

Jason stood up and said, "Nito, set it up. I'm singing "Glad You Came" from The Wanted. This is dedicated to my girlfriend, Piper."

Cheers erupted out of the audience, Piper cheering the loudest.

 **Glad You Came - The Wanted**

 **The sun goes down**

 **The stars come out**

 **And all that counts**

 **Is here and now**

 **My universe will never be the same**

 **I'm glad you came**

 **You cast a spell on me, spell on me**

 **You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me**

 **And I decided you look well on me, well on me**

 **So let's go somewhere no-one else can see, you and me**

 **Turn the lights out now**

 **Now I'll take you by the hand**

 **Hand you another drink**

 **Drink it if you can**

 **Can you spend a little time,**

 **Time is slipping away away from us so stay,**

 **Stay with me I can make,**

 **Make you glad you came**

 **The sun goes down**

 **The stars come out**

 **And all that counts**

 **Is here and now**

 **My universe will never be the same**

 **I'm glad you came**

 **I'm glad you came**

 **You cast a spell on me, spell on me**

 **You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me**

 **And I decided you look well on me, well on me**

 **So let's go somewhere no-one else can see, you and me**

 **Turn the lights out now**

 **Now I'll take you by the hand**

 **Hand you another drink**

 **Drink it if you can**

 **Can you spend a little time,**

 **Time is slipping away away from us so stay,**

 **Stay with me I can make,**

 **Make you glad you came**

 **The sun goes down**

 **The stars come out**

 **And all that counts**

 **Is here and now**

 **My universe will never be the same**

 **I'm glad you came**

 **I'm glad you came**

 **I'm glad you came**

 **So glad you came**

 **I'm glad you came**

 **I'm glad you came**

 **The sun goes down**

 **The stars come out**

 **And all that counts**

 **Is here and now**

 **My universe will never be the same**

 **I'm glad you came**

 **I'm glad you came**

Piper rushed up the stage steps right after Jason finished his great performance.

"Jason! That was amazing!" cried Piper. "I never knew you could sing that good."  
Jason answered, embarrassed. "I can actually sing very good. Just don't do it very often around people….."

"Why? Man, you were so good you might be even better than me!" Percy joked, laughing.

"Nah. Dude, I have to be 10x better than how I sang to match you." responded Jason as he walked down the steps to fist-bump his friend.

Piper and Annabeth shake their heads and smile.

"Bromances these days. Well since I'm already on the stage I might as well just sing." stated Piper. "My song will be "Diamonds" by Rihanna."

She winked. "This is for you Jason."

Everyone clapped while Piper started to sing.

 **Diamonds - Rihanna**

 **Shine bright like a diamond**

 **Shine bright like a diamond**

 **Find light in the beautiful sea**

 **I choose to be happy**

 **You and I, you and I**

 **We're like diamonds in the sky**

 **You're a shooting star I see**

 **A vision of ecstasy**

 **When you hold me, I'm alive**

 **We're like diamonds in the sky**

 **I knew that we'd become one right away**

 **Oh, right away**

 **At first sight I left the energy of sun rays**

 **I saw the life inside your eyes**

 **So shine bright, tonight you and I**

 **We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky**

 **Eye to eye, so alive**

 **We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky**

 **Shine bright like a diamond**

 **Shine bright like a diamond**

 **Shining bright like a diamond**

 **We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky**

 **Shine bright like a diamond**

 **Shine bright like a diamond**

 **Shining bright like a diamond**

 **We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky**

 **Palms rise to the universe**

 **As we moonshine and molly**

 **Feel the warmth, we'll never die**

 **We're like diamonds in the sky**

 **You're a shooting star I see**

 **A vision of ecstasy**

 **When you hold me, I'm alive**

 **We're like diamonds in the sky**

 **At first sight I felt the energy of sun rays**

 **I saw the life inside your eyes**

 **So shine bright, tonight you and I**

 **We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky**

 **Eye to eye, so alive**

 **We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky**

 **Shine bright like a diamond**

 **Shine bright like a diamond**

 **Shining bright like a diamond**

 **We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky**

 **Shine bright like a diamond**

 **Shine bright like a diamond**

 **Shining bright like a diamond**

 **We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky**

 **Shine bright like a diamond**

 **Shine bright like a diamond**

 **Shine bright like a diamond**

 **So shine bright, tonight you and I**

 **We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky**

 **Eye to eye, so alive**

 **We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky**

 **Shine bright like a diamond**

 **Shine bright like a diamond**

 **Shine bright like a diamond**

 **Shine bright like a diamond**

 **Shine bright like a diamond**

 **Shine bright like a diamond**

 **Shine bright like a diamond**

"Yeah! Go Piper!" screamed Annabeth.

"Um Piper. I think you might have (charmspeaked/charmspoke)? the boys…" said Hazel.

"Yeah. Their eyes are all glazed over and they are acting like zombies…" pointed out Calypso.

All the boys moaned. "Diamonds in the sky….."

"Oh wow, even Nico was affected by your charmspeak." Nito said, impressed and surprised as she joined the conversation.  
"This will wear off, right Piper?" asked Demi, worried.  
"Yeah. It's no problem." Piper assured them, "Just wait a couple minutes and they will be as normal as they'll ever be."

"Pipes, it's been 2 minutes…" Annabeth worried.

"They moaned the entire song in tune…." said Calypso, surprised.

"Maybe a kiss will snap them back?" asked Piper, uncertain.  
""Let's try it." said Hazel. "This is getting too weird for me."

As each girl went over to her boyfriend, Nito whispered into Demi's ear. "I really need to get you a boyfriend."

Demi giggled and said, "Go to Nico and give him a kiss."

By then, all the boys were back to normal and shaking their heads, confused.

Nito walked over to Nico and gave him a peck on the lips. Nico's head shot up. He managed a small confused smile.

His princess giggled. "You ok?"

"I'll be fine if you give me another kiss…" Nico asked, hopefully.

"Haha. Not now. I'm gonna be singing next." laughed Nito.

"Demi, I'm gonna sing "Love Me Like You Do" by Ellie Goulding. And it's gonna be for you, Nico. She blows Nico a kiss, everyone cheers, and she begins.

 **Love Me Like You Do - Ellie Goulding**

 **You're the light, you're the night**

 **You're the color of my blood**

 **You're the cure, you're the pain**

 **You're the only thing I wanna touch**

 **Never knew that it could mean so much, so much**

 **You're the fear, I don't care**

 **Cause I've never been so high**

 **Follow me to the dark**

 **Let me take you past our satellites**

 **You can see the world you brought to life, to life**

 **So love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do**

 **Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do**

 **Touch me like you do, ta-ta-touch me like you do**

 **What are you waiting for?**

 **Fading in, fading out**

 **On the edge of paradise**

 **Every inch of your skin is a holy grail I've got to find**

 **Only you can set my heart on fire, on fire**

 **Yeah, I'll let you set the pace**

 **Cause I'm not thinking straight**

 **My head spinning around I can't see clear no more**

 **What are you waiting for?**

 **Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do (like you do)**

 **Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do**

 **Touch me like you do, ta-ta-touch me like you do**

 **What are you waiting for?**

 **Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do (like you do)**

 **Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do (yeah)**

 **Touch me like you do, ta-ta-touch me like you do**

 **What are you waiting for? (ahhh)**

 **I'll let you set the pace**

 **Cause I'm not thinking straight**

 **My head spinning around I can't see clear no more**

 **What are you waiting for?**

 **Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do (like you do)**

 **Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do (yeah)**

 **Touch me like you do, ta-ta-touch me like you do**

 **What are you waiting for? (ahhh)**

 **Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do (like you do)**

 **Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do (ohh, ahh)**

 **Touch me like you do, ta-ta-touch me like you do (ahh)**

 **What are you waiting for? (ahh)**

"WhooHooo!" Everyone cheered as Nito curtsied and walked down the stage to sit next to Nico.

"Well, I guess it's my turn to sing to Percy." Annabeth smiled.

"My song will be "Stand by You" by Rachel Platten" she says as she walk up to the stage.

"Yeah! Go Wise Girl!" shouted out Percy.

 **Stand By You - Rachel Platten**

 **Hands, put your empty hands in mine**

 **And scars, show me all the scars you hide**

 **And hey, if your wings are broken**

 **Please take mine so yours can open, too**

 **'Cause I'm gonna stand by you**

 **Oh, tears make kaleidoscopes in your eyes**

 **And hurt, I know you're hurting, but so am I**

 **And, love, if your wings are broken**

 **Borrow mine 'til yours can open, too**

 **'Cause I'm gonna stand by you**

 **Even if we're breaking down, we can find a way to break through**

 **Even if we can't find heaven, I'll walk through Hell with you**

 **Love, you're not alone, 'cause I'm gonna stand by you**

 **Even if we can't find heaven, I'm gonna stand by you**

 **Even if we can't find heaven, I'll walk through Hell with you**

 **Love, you're not alone, 'cause I'm gonna stand by you**

 **Yeah, you're all I never knew I needed**

 **And the heart—sometimes it's unclear why it's beating**

 **And, love, if your wings are broken**

 **We can brave through those emotions, too**

 **'Cause I'm gonna stand by you**

 **Oh, truth—I guess truth is what you believe in**

 **And faith—I think faith is having a reason**

 **And I know now, love, if your wings are broken**

 **Borrow mine 'til yours can open, too**

 **'Cause I'm gonna stand by you**

 **Even if we're breaking down, we can find a way to break through**

 **Even if we can't find heaven, I'll walk through Hell with you**

 **Love, you're not alone, 'cause I'm gonna stand by you**

 **Even if we can't find heaven, I'm gonna stand by you**

 **Even if we can't find heaven, I'll walk through Hell with you**

 **Love, you're not alone, 'cause I'm gonna stand by you**

 **I'll be your eyes 'til yours can shine**

 **And I'll be your arms, I'll be your steady satellite**

 **And when you can't rise, well, I'll crawl with you on hands and knees**

 **'Cause I... I'm gonna stand by you**

 **Even if we're breaking down, we can find a way to break through (come on)**

 **Even if we can't find heaven, I'll walk through Hell with you**

 **Love, you're not alone, 'cause I'm gonna stand by you**

 **Even if we can't find heaven, I'm gonna stand by you**

 **Even if we can't find heaven, I'll walk through Hell with you**

 **Love, you're not alone, 'cause I'm gonna stand by you**

 **Love, you're not alone**

 **Oh, I'm gonna stand by you**

 **(even if we can't find heaven, heaven, heaven)**

 **Yeah, I'm gonna stand by you**

Annabeth walked down the stairs, feeling really proud of herself.

While everyone was cheering, Piper gave Annabeth a high-five. "Never thought you ever had that in you." Piper smiled.

The rest of the demigods agreed.

Annabeth acted insulted. "Hmph." she said as she smiled and crossed her arms.

Percy chuckled and wrapped his arms around her.

"Who wants to go next?" asked Leo, "Because I'm not going to sing solo since I might set this entire place on fire from my awesomeness."

"Aw come on Leo." teased Piper and Jason.

"Well…. I'll do it only because you guys are my friends. And because if I didn't, this asking would quickly evolve into begging on your knees. However, this song won't be directed at Calypso. I'll sing a song to her in private later." Leo smirked.

"My song will be…. Drumroll please….. BOY ON FIRE!" he shouted.

Everyone started to laugh as he began to sing.

 **(Leo Version) Girl On Fire - Alicia Keys**

 **He's just a boy, and he's on fire**

 **Hotter than a fantasy, longer like a highway**

 **He's living in a world, and it's on fire**

 **Feeling the catastrophe, but he knows he can fly away**

 **Oh, he got both feet on the ground**

 **And he's burning it down**

 **Oh, he got his head in the clouds**

 **And he's not backing down**

 **This boy is on fire**

 **This boy is on fire**

 **He's walking on fire**

 **This boy is on fire**

 **Looks like a boy, but he's a flame**

 **So bright, he can burn your eyes**

 **Better look the other way**

 **You can try but you'll never forget his name**

 **He's on top of the world**

 **Hottest of the hottest boys say**

 **Oh, we got our feet on the ground**

 **And we're burning it down**

 **Oh, got our head in the clouds**

 **And we're not coming down**

 **This boy is on fire**

 **This boy is on fire**

 **He's walking on fire**

 **This boy is on fire**

 **Everybody stands, as he goes by**

 **Cause they can see the flame that's in his eyes**

 **Watch him when he's lighting up the night**

 **Nobody knows that he's a lonely boy**

 **And it's a lonely world**

 **But he gon' let it burn, baby, burn, baby**

 **This boy is on fire**

 **This boy is on fire**

 **He's walking on fire**

 **This boy is on fire**

 **Oh, oh, oh,**

 **He's just a boy, and she's on fire**

Leo ran down the steps high-fiving and fist bumping everyone and laughing happily at the same time. When he reached Calypso, she grabbed him into a hug and whispered in his ear, "You were amazing."

Hazel asked, "Anyone else want to sing?"

A few seconds passed before Calypso answered, "I think I'll give it a try."

"Ok! What song?" asked Piper. "I'll set it up this time.

"Um when Apollo came to visit me on my island he sang a song called "Falling Fast" by Avril Lavigne. I believe it will be appropriate to sing to Leo now." Calypso smiled.

Everyone quieted down when she began to softly but beautifully sing.

 **Falling Fast - Avril Lavigne**

 **I woke up and saw the sun today**

 **You came by without a warning**

 **You put a smile on my face**

 **I want that for every morning**

 **What is it I'm feeling?**

 **'Cause I can't let it go**

 **If seeing is believing**

 **Then I already know**

 **I'm falling fast**

 **I hope this lasts**

 **I'm falling hard for you**

 **I say "let's take a chance"**

 **Take it while we can**

 **I know you feel it too**

 **I'm falling fast**

 **I'm falling fast**

 **It doesn't matter what we do**

 **You make everything seem brighter**

 **I never knew I needed you**

 **Like a sad song needs a sea of lighters**

 **What is it I'm feeling?**

 **'Cause I can't let it go**

 **If seeing is believing**

 **I already know**

 **I'm falling fast**

 **'Cause I hope this lasts**

 **'Cause I'm falling hard for you**

 **I say "let's take a chance"**

 **Take it while we can**

 **'Cause I know you feel it too**

 **I'm falling fast**

 **I'm falling fast**

 **I hope you know**

 **I hope it lasts**

 **I'm falling hard, I'm falling fast**

 **We can go, no holding back**

 **I'm falling fast**

 **I hope this lasts**

 **I'm falling hard for you**

 **I say "let's take a chance"**

 **Take it while we can**

 **I know you feel it too**

 **I'm falling fast**

 **I'm falling fast**

Calypso finished her song, cheeks flushed, and her eyes shining with pride.

Piper and Jason cheered.

"That was amazing!" shouted out Hazel and Frank.

"Especially for a beginner." stated Annabeth.

"Yeah! I mean, Calypso, you can almost reach my level." said Leo smiling as Calypso sat down on his lap.

"Well I guess this is everyone." concluded Percy.

All of a sudden, the person who everyone least expected to try singing spoke up.

"Actually can I give Karaoke a try?"

Everyone turned to look and gasped.

"I want to sing a song to my Princess" Nico said, sending out a death stare, as if to say, " _If Anyone says a word, they will be dead before midnight."_

Nito looked up, happy and surprised.

"Wow Nico. I didn't think you were actually going to do it without us asking you to." said Hazel, feeling really surprised.

"Well maybe having a Princess with me changed me." he replied, with a small smile.

Nico went up to the Karaoke machine and set the song himself. "This for you, princess."

 **Jealous - Nick Jonas**

 **I don't like the way he's looking at you**

 **I'm starting to think you want him too**

 **Am I crazy, have I lost ya?**

 **Even though I know you love me, can't help it**

 **I turn my chin music up**

 **And I'm puffing my chest**

 **I'm getting ready to face you**

 **You can call me obsessed**

 **It's not your fault that they hover**

 **I mean no disrespect**

 **It's my right to be hellish**

 **I still get jealous**

 **'Cause you're too sexy, beautiful**

 **And everybody wants a taste**

 **That's why (that's why)**

 **I still get jealous**

 **'Cause you're too sexy, beautiful**

 **And everybody wants a taste**

 **That's why (that's why)**

 **I still get jealous**

 **I wish you didn't have to post it all**

 **I wish you'd save a little bit just for me**

 **Protective or possessive, yeah**

 **Call it passive or aggressive**

 **I turn my cheek music up**

 **And I'm puffing my chest**

 **I'm getting ready to face you**

 **You can call me obsessed**

 **It's not your fault that they hover**

 **I mean no disrespect**

 **It's my right to be hellish**

 **I still get jealous**

 **'Cause you're too sexy, beautiful**

 **And everybody wants a taste**

 **That's why (that's why)**

 **I still get jealous**

 **'Cause you're too sexy, beautiful**

 **And everybody wants a taste**

 **That's why (that's why)**

 **I still get jealous**

 **You're the only one invited**

 **I said there's no one else for you**

 **'Cause you know I get excited, yeah**

 **When you get jealous too**

 **I turn my cheek music up**

 **And I'm puffing my chest**

 **I'm turning ready to face you**

 **You can call me obsessed**

 **It's not your fault that they hover**

 **I mean no disrespect**

 **It's my right to be hellish**

 **I still get jealous**

 **'Cause you're too sexy, beautiful**

 **And everybody wants a taste**

 **That's why (that's why)**

 **I still get jealous**

 **'Cause you're too sexy, beautiful**

 **And everybody wants a taste**

 **That's why (that's why)**

 **I still get jealous**

 **Oh (that's why)**

 **I still get jealous**

 **Oh (that's why)**

 **I still get jealous**

"Aww… Nico that was amazing. You did that for me?" asked Princess as she walked up onto the stage and looked Nico in the eyes.

"Yes. You're my one and only." he replies, takes her hand, and kisses her.

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwww"

As soon as she recovered from the beautiful kiss, Nito shouted out "This can't be all about us! Now that all of us who want to sing are done with their solos, IT FREESTYLE TIME!"

Nito pressed a button that made the stage lower down to the floor level.

As Leo began to examine how the stage lowered, Demi continued, "To start, me and Nito will sing "Hideaway" by Daya."

 _(Cheering)_

 **Hide Away - Daya**

 _Demi:_ **Boys seem to like the girls**

 **Who laugh at anything**

 _Nito:_ **The ones who get undressed**

 **Before the second date**

 _Demi:_ **Girls seem to like the boys**

 **Who don't appreciate**

 **All the money and the time that it takes**

 _Nito:_ **To be fly as a mother**

 **Got my both eyes out for Mr. Right**

 _Demi:_ **Guessing I just don't know where to find 'em**

 **But I hope they all come out tonight**

 _Demi &Nito: _**Hey!**

 _Nito:_ **Where do the good boys go to hide away, hide away?**

 **I'm a good, good girl who needs a little company**

 _Demi:_ **Looking high and low, someone let me know**

 **Where do the good boys go to hide away, hide away?**

 _Nito:_ **Boys seem to like the girls**

 **Who like to kiss and tell**

 _Demi:_ **Talking them up about the things they do so well**

 _Nito:_ **But I'd rather find a boy**

 **Who is down for the chase**

 **Putting in the time that it takes**

 _Demi &Nito: _**To be fly as a mother (Hey!)**

 **To supply all of my heart's demands**

 **Suit and tie cause under cover**

 **He's gonna save my life like superman**

 **Hey!**

 **Where do the good boys go to hide away, hide away?**

 **I'm a good, good girl who needs a little company**

 **Looking high and low, someone let me know**

 **Where do the good boys go to hide away, hide away?**

 _Demi:_ **Tell me where the good boys go**

 **Tell me where the good boys go**

 **Tell me where the good boys go**

 _Nito:_ **Won't somebody tell me, tell me**

 **Tell me where the good boys go**

 **Tell me where the good boys go**

 _Demi &Nito: _**Tell me where the good boys go**

 **Tell me where the good boys go**

 **(Hey!)**

 **Where do the good boys go to hide away, hide away?**

 **I'm a good, good girl who needs a little company**

 **Looking high and low, someone let me know**

 **Where do the good boys go to hide away, hide away?**

 **(Hey!)**

 **Hide away, hide away**

 **Hide away, hide away**

 **Looking high and low, someone let me know**

 **Where do the good boys go to hide away, hide away?**

 **(Hey!)**

"That was beautiful"

"Whoohoo"

"Yeah"

Demi and Nito smiled, curtsied, and asked, "Does anyone else want to sing?"

"US!" yelled Percy, dragging Annabeth from her chair.

"Ughhhh..." moaned Annabeth, "I don't wanna."

"Please..." Percy started begging on his knees and giving his girlfriend the cute puppy dog eyes.

"I found this song on one of those fan videos that the people made, "Don't Look Down" -Austin&Ally." said Percy, "It's perfect for now."

"Please….. Wise Girl." begged Percy.

"Ok… Only because you're so darn cute. Who's my little puppy?" answered Annabeth, messing up Percy's hair.

"I am! Woof, woof, woof!" woofed Percy, happily.

The girls started giggling while the couple began to sing.

 **Don't Look Down -Austin &Ally**

 _ **[Percy:]**_

 **Yeah, whoa**

 **I'm walking on a thin line**

 **And my hands are tied**

 **Got nowhere to hide**

 **I'm standing at a crossroads**

 **Don't know where to go**

 **Feeling so exposed**

 _ **[Annabeth:]**_

 **Yeah I'm caught**

 **In between**

 **Where I'm going and where I've been**

 **But no,**

 **There's no turning back**

 **Yeah!**

 _ **[Both:]**_

 **It's like I'm balanced on the edge,**

 **It's like I'm hanging by a thread,**

 **But I'm still gonna push ahead**

 **So I tell myself**

 **Yeah, I tell myself**

 **Don't look down, down, down, down**

 **Don't look down, down, down, down**

 **Don't look down, down, down, down**

 **Don't look down, down, down, down**

 _ **[Percy:]**_

 **I'm holding on by my fingertips,**

 **Never lose my grip,**

 **I can handle this.**

 **I feel so strong I'm unbreakable.**

 **You can push and pull,**

 **You can't make me fall.**

 **[** _ **Annabeth:**_ **]**

 **So I'm caught**

 **In between**

 **Where I'm going and where I've been**

 **But no,**

 **I'm not turning back**

 **Yeah**

 _ **[Both:]**_

 **It's like I'm balanced on the edge,**

 **It's like I'm hanging by a thread,**

 **But I'm still gonna push ahead**

 **So I tell myself**

 **Yeah, I tell myself**

 **Don't look down, down, down, down**

 **Don't look down, down, down, down**

 **Don't look down, down, down, down**

 **Don't look down, down, down, down**

 _ **[Percy:]**_

 **It'd be so easy**

 **Just to run**

 **It'd be so easy**

 **To just give up**

 _ **[Annabeth:]**_

 **But I'm not that girl who gonna turn my back**

 **There's no turning back**

 _ **[Both:]**_

 **No turning back**

 _ **[Annabeth:]**_

 **It's like I'm balanced on the edge**

 _ **[Percy:]**_

 **It's like I'm hanging by a thread**

 _ **[Annabeth:]**_

 **But I'm still gonna push ahead**

 **So I tell myself**

 **Yeah I tell myself**

 _ **[Both:]**_

 **Don't look down, down, down, down**

 **(** _ **[Annabeth:]**_ **Doooowwwn!)**

 **Don't look down, down, down, down**

 **Don't look down, down, down, down**

 **(** _ **[Percy:]**_ **Don't look down! Don't look down!)**

 **Don't look down, down, down, down!**

As their friends cheered, all the boys walked up and each got a microphone.

"We challenge you girls to a sing off!" shouted out Percy, holding up his microphone like a sword.

The girls raised their eyebrows.

"Ok. We'll participate." answered Annabeth.

"What song?" asked Piper.

"We will be singing "Chains" by Nick Jonas." said Jason.

"What about you guys?" asked Frank.

After a quick and quiet discussion, Hazel answered, "Kill em With Kindness" by Selena Gomez."

"You're on!" shouted Leo as the boys began to sing.

 **Chains - Nick Jonas**

 **[** _ **Percy:**_ **]**

 **With her wine-stained lips, yeah she's nothing but trouble**

 **Cold to the touch but she's warm as a devil**

 **I gave all my heart but she won't heal my soul**

 **She tasted a break and I can't get more**

 **[** _ **Jason:**_ **]**

 **You got me in chains, you got me in chains for your love**

 **But, I wouldn't change, no I wouldn't change this love**

 **You got me chains, you got me in chains for your love**

 **But, I wouldn't change, no I wouldn't change this love**

 **[** _ **Percy &Jason:**_ **]**

 **Tryin'a break the chains but the chains only break me**

 **(Hey, hey, hey)**

 **(Hey) Tryin'a break the chains but the chains only break me**

 **[** _ **Nico:**_ **]**

 **Alone in the night 'til she knocks on my door (Oh no)**

 **Oh no, wasted again but I can't say no (No)**

 **Baby tell me why, why you do, do me wrong**

 **Baby tell me why, why you do, do me wrong**

 **Gave you my heart but you took my soul**

 **[** _ **Leo:**_ **]**

 **You got me in chains (Oh babe), you got me in chains for your love**

 **But, I wouldn't change (I wouldn't change), no I wouldn't change this love**

 **You got me chains, you got me in chains for your love**

 **But, I wouldn't change (Wouldn't change), no I wouldn't change this love**

 **Tryin'a break the chains but the chains only break me**

 **(Hey, hey, hey)**

 **(Hey) Tryin'a break the chains but the chains only break me**

 **[** _ **Nico:]**_

 **Baby tell me why, why you do, do me wrong**

 **Baby tell me why, why you do, do me wrong**

 **Gave you my heart but you took my soul (Hey)**

 **[** _ **All the boys:**_ **]**

 **You got me in chains, you got me in chains for your love**

 **But, I wouldn't change, no I wouldn't change this love**

 **You got me chains (Oh babe), you got me in chains for your love (Oh)**

 **But, I wouldn't change, no I wouldn't change this love**

 **Tryin'a break the chains but the chains only break me**

"Yay! That was great!" Nito said to the boys.

The other girls began to compliment the boys too.

"But….." continued Nito, "We can do way better than that. Let's show them how it's done girls."

The girls agreed, took a microphone and started singing.

 **Kill Em With Kindness - Selena Gomez**

 **[** _ **Annabeth:**_ **]**

 **The world can be a nasty place**

 **You know it, I know it, yeah**

 **We don't have to fall from grace**

 **Put down the weapons you fight with**

 **[Demi:]**

 **Kill 'em with kindness**

 **Kill 'em with kindness**

 **Kill 'em, kill 'em, kill 'em with kindness**

 **Kill 'em with kindness**

 **Kill 'em with kindness**

 **Go ahead, go ahead, go ahead now**

 **[Nito:]**

 **We're running out of time**

 **Chasing our lies**

 **Everyday a small piece of you dies**

 **Always somebody**

 **You're willing to fight, to be right**

 **[Piper:]**

 **Your lies are bullets**

 **Your mouth's a gun**

 **And no war and anger**

 **Was ever won**

 **Put out the fire before igniting**

 **Next time you're fighting**

 **[** _ **Hazel:**_ **]**

 **Kill 'em with kindness**

 **Kill 'em with kindness**

 **Kill 'em, kill 'em, kill 'em with kindness**

 **Kill 'em with kindness**

 **Kill 'em with kindness**

 **Go ahead, go ahead, go ahead now**

 **[** _ **Calypso:**_ **]**

 **Go ahead, go ahead now**

 **Go ahead, go ahead now**

 **Your lies are bullets**

 **Your mouth's a gun**

 **No war and anger**

 **Was ever won**

 **Put out the fire before igniting**

 **Next time you're fighting**

 **[** _ **All the girls:**_ **]**

 **Kill 'em with kindness**

 **Kill 'em with kindness**

 **Kill 'em, kill 'em, kill 'em with kindness**

 **Kill 'em with kindness**

 **Kill 'em with kindness**

 **Go ahead, go ahead, go ahead now**

 **Go ahead, go ahead now**

 **Go ahead, go ahead now**

 **Go ahead, go ahead now**

All the boys cheered.

"So who wins?" they all wondered.

"Well we've already ran out of time here." stated Demi. "We'll have to find out tomorrow. It is midnight right now."

"GOODNIGHT!"


End file.
